Servo-controlled mechanical valves are used in general at the common wall for the purpose of regulating the flow. Unfortunately, when operating conditions are relatively unfavorable for such valves, e.g. when they are being subjected to conditions of high temperature or to temperature that is varying very Greatly, then deterioration quickly arises that Gives rise to phenomena of wear and of jamming.